


They Are The Hunters, We Are The Foxes (And We Run)

by IrkenCupcakes13



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: It is my official Raywood song, M/M, Written to Taylor Swift's I Know Places, also nobody ever seems to point out Ryans facepaint during make out sessions, i wonder why, there are guns and cursing so if you don't like that then here's your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrkenCupcakes13/pseuds/IrkenCupcakes13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan get swarmed by the LSPD so they have to go hide. Honestly, I meant for this to be serious but whatever. I'm tired and I'm running off of sugar here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Are The Hunters, We Are The Foxes (And We Run)

Ray ran through the alleys of Los Santos with ease, Ryan following close behind. Things had gotten rather dicey on their most recent heist. The LSPD seemed to have known where they were and when they were gonna be there and came in full strength. The two men knew their chance of surviving where low so they booked it the second they found the chance.

“Where the hell are you dickheads?! I swear to god if you died I’ll kill you!” Geoff yelled over their earpieces, bullets flying and bombs exploding could be heard in the background.

“We had to run, we were over run and I’d like to live a long life, thank you very much!” Ray yelled back, ducking behind a wall and leaning against it. The cops seemed to have lost them by now and the Puerto-Rican needed to take a quick breather.

“You chose the wrong life-style for a long life, kid.” Geoff said with a chuckle, another explosion could be heard.

“I can dream can’t I?” Ray gave a chuckle of his own, looking to the masked man who had leaned against the wall next to Ray.

“Well, stay safe you two. And don’t stat sucking each other’s dicks while we’re still being shot at!”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ray said, readying his assault rifle and looking around the corner, checking for any officers. He quickly pressed his back to the wall, looking back to Ryan.

“There’s a group heading this way. We better go before we get killed.” He explained the situation to the Merc, who nodded.

“I know a place we can hide, it’s not far from here.” Ryan said before grabbing the smaller man’s hand and started running, pulling the man behind him and through more alleyways.

“I don’t hold hands on the first date.” Ray joked as they ran, though he didn’t loosen his grip on the older man’s hand.

Ryan laughed as he pulled Ray down a final alleyway before stopping at a fire-escape to an old apartment building. “There’s a first for everything.” Ryan winked at Ray before climbing up the ladder, leaving a slightly shocked Ray. After a couple seconds of the sniper staring at the Merc Ray shook his head and followed Ryan, a smirk on his face.

“Are you flirting with me, Haywood?” Ray asked as he caught up to Ryan on the steps leading to the roof.

“Now, why would I ever do that, Narvaez?” Ryan asked with fake innocence, a smile on his lips.

“Because I’m a hot piece of ass and you know it.” The Puerto-Rican said with a grin to the masked man.

“You two gonna stop flirting or are you gonna actually become useful?” Michael asked the two over the earpieces.

“I’m starting to feel sick over you two and you’re constant sex-eyes. Just fuck each other so we can all get some piece!” Geoff added, earning a snicker from the two Lads still fighting.

“We’ll come back once the damn police stop chasing us. Calm your tits, guys.” Ray said with a sigh, though he smiled and laughed all the same before cutting off his comm.

“Now, shut it before you get us caught.” Ray whispered after hearing a group of footsteps getting closer to them.

The two quickly made their way to the top, running towards a small shack on the other side of the roof. Ryan opened it quickly and waited until Ray was in before quickly shutting and locking the door.

The shack was filled with guns and explosives, Ray’s eyes widened at the rack of snipers on the far left.

“I’ve got stashes like these all over town.” Ryan said as he sat down on a chair in the center of the room.

“Dude, these snipers are fucking glorious! Why didn’t you tell me about them sooner?!” Ray picked up one, holding it against his shoulder and looking through the sight.

“I haven’t used these since I joined you guys. Never really thought of them until now.” Ryan answered with a shrug.

“I don’t know whether to punch you or kiss you right now! Yo, can I keep this one? I just can’t not have it. It’s just too damn beau- Rye, what are you doing?” Ray asked Ryan, who had moved from the chair to less than a foot in front of the Puerto-Rican.

Ryan smirked, taking off his mask, leaning down so his face was in front of Ray’s. “I’ll take that kiss, if you’re still offering.”

“Hell yeah.” Ray placed the sniper down carefully before wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck and kissing the man with fervor. The kiss was all tongues and teeth, the result of leftover adrenaline from the heist and months of very open flirting. They kissed until they had to pull away for air, though they didn’t move more than a couple of inches away. Their breath mingled in the air between them, small smiles on their faces.

“Dude, that was awesome but I think I stole some of your face paint.” Ray pointed out, laughing slightly before moving to wipe it away on the sleeve of his hoodie, Ryan grabbed Ray’s hand before he could start cleaning it and gave him a slow kiss, much gentler than before but still just as enthusiastic. He let go of the sniper’s hand with a smirk and slipped his mask back on.

“You better hurry, because Geoff is gonna get mad if we don’t get back soon.” Ryan chuckled and began leaving the shack, a wide-eyed Ray watching him.

“Wait! Shit, just hold on one damn minute!” Ray ran towards the door, grabbing his assault rifle and quickly following after Ryan. He wiped at his face quickly, trying to get off whatever face-paint was there.

“C’mon man! Not cool!” Ray yelled after the taller man, running to Ryan quickly, sending him a glare.

Ryan chuckled again, looking to Ray and pointing to the side of the shorter man’s mouth. “Missed a spot.”

“Fuck you, man.” Ray rubbed at the spot quickly before reminding himself to turn his comm back on.

“Yo, we finally lost ‘em. We’re coming back to you.” Ray said after a moment of silent glaring towards the man beside him.

“Negativo, X-Ray. We’re on our way back to the rendezvous point. We finished the heist while you two where having a dick-sucking competition.” Gavin replied smugly.

“Aw, shit. Okay, we’ll meet you there than.” Ray cut his comm off again, looking at Ryan.

“C’mon, my car isn’t far from here.” Ryan chuckled and grabbed Ray’s hand after they both where on the ground, and pulled him in the direction they needed to go.

Ray laughed and allowed the man to pull him in between buildings and to their destination.

“A man could get used to this.” Ray smiled at the Merc, who turned his head just enough for Ray to see him wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique and Kudos' are always welcomed! I have also never written a kissing scene before, so I left it short. I hope the rest is good enough for you all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
